the legend of the true sage
by narutokyuubi rampage
Summary: it is a world where gods and devils walk among the mortals, it is a world where the skies are dyed red with the fire of dragons. brought back to life after three thousand years what can a mortal do. this is his story. this is his fight for redemption
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF THE TRUE SAGE

Hey friends I have decided to start a new story this time a cross over story between high school dxd and Naruto. But I am not abandoning my protector of pride story it's simply a side project an idea that won't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own shit neither high school dxd nor Naruto.

SUMMARY: IN THE WORLD WHERE GODS AND DEVILS WALK THE EARTH; WHERE SKIES ARE DYED RED BY THE FLAMES OF DRAGONS; THIS IS THE STORY OF A BOY BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE AFTER THREE THOUSAND YEARS TO ONCE MORE BE GIVEN A CHANCE AT THE REDEMPTION.

AWAKENING THE BEAST

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, then maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!" the boy with white armor said taunting the other brown haired boy standing in front of him.

His voice was laid back but his words were not without the intensity. This boy was Vali Lucifer the possessor of the sacred-gear divine dividing; the person now wielding the power of the one of the strongest dragons of all time the emperor of white dragon; the one known as 'ALBION'.

The brown haired boy was visibly flustered in the first look he seemed to be absolutely ordinary albeit with a nice lean body. He was Issei the eye would fall upon the red gauntlet in his left hand the entire gauntlet was pulsing with pure power. The boy was confused at the calm remark his opponent just made but behind him the pack of other girls and boys gasped because the meaning were clear to them.

The ones standing behind were Rias Gremory, beautiful girl with flowing crimson hair; a devil of high birth and her peerage. They wanted to join the fight but at the same time were afraid of Vali. Anyone with half a brain could understand that the favor was totally in side of him but his next words changed the entire scenario.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If you're parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

Now finally light of understanding flashed in his eye, his expression changed in the blink of an eye to the murderous rage. I, Azazel the governor of the fallen angels felt a strange excitement build up in my body. I could sense the time of showdown between Red and white dragon emperor was drawing closer and although I was quite sure that this was not to be the final fight I could not help being excited. For centuries I have witnessed the fight between the red and the white but never before I knew them personally.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." Issei hissed his killing intent pouring off him in waves, "…Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents."

Now this was a feeling I could not understand never having a parent myself but I knew the time had come. I heard Issei pouring off his hatred and his rage I had always known there was something in this boy and this proved my point. This was one boy with the greatest affinity for love I have witnessed in all my years no not the greatest there was one more boy; a boy who lived when the world was young.

My memory of the time was hazy at best because it was in the early days. I still had my white wings then. Thinking of that time really makes me nostalgic. The boy and his people were not from any of the known continents, they called it the elemental countries. It was a rich land full of strong warriors who would not lose to any of the heroes of the Europe. Then the war came facing against the power of their ancestor they resisted. That boy led them for love for friend ship he sacrificed everything. But the gods were not satisfied even then and the war sunk the continent deep below the oceans save for a small island country.

The island country I was now standing upon. By mind was once more brought back to attention as I witnessed a furious battle of two armor clad teen. Each one carrying enough power to destroy the town a few times over if they go all out. I could see Vali playing with Issei taunting him but deep down in my heart I knew he was making a mistake.

This was not a boy who thought with normal brain like others and the brat proved me right just then. He charged straight through the barrage of magic bullets not even bothering to dodge anything and landed a straight punch to the face. But the reaction was unexpected as Vali bent double in pain and I realized it the boy had used the power of Ascalon. Seriously Michael did you for see it the same way as I did.

Still I was surprised even further as I saw the boy use his gift on the wings of light coming off Vali's back and I understood the plan. The boy overloaded Vali's body and went into offensive. Then I felt something coming from deep within the ground. It was absorbing the excess power Vali was pouring out desperately but the feel of the power was not of a dragon. It felt familiar somehow only that I failed to recall the power.

"Impossible don't tell me that the true Kyuubi was sealed here." I heard Michael whisper and in a flash everything became clear.

The beginning of the yokai race was in the elemental country from one single entity known as ten tailed beast. From it nine different yokais were born all with power far eclipsing the power of the dragon kings. In the war that devastated the elemental country seven of these beasts were sealed to bring back the original beast still there were two beasts that never were captured. Gyuuki the eight tailed beast was freed from his burden and in time other beasts rose in power to take their places as the kings and queens as the original beasts were lost. All except one, the strongest beast Kyuubi who was sealed in the boy I was thinking about earlier. If this is his power then it means the boy was never dead and he is now waking up. I prepared for war once more and from the aura manipulation I could feel the Devil kings and Michael following my suit.

Every one of Rias's group was in the ground suffocating under the outpour of the massive power well I could not blame them. I could see the earth cracking in places but in the air the two dragons were still fighting. '_They never change even before being sealed they were like this' _ I thought watching Ise foolishly embed the white crystal in his own gauntlet I knew of course what he was doing but the idiot didn't know how much chance there was that he might die just then.

In a minute I had to admit the boy had luck now he had a white gauntlet in his right arm. But before the two could do anymore something odd happened. The ground parted and in a flash two golden arms shot out of the ground grabbing the two of them and throwing them aside. The surprising part was the arms were made of concentrated aura. Not everyone could use aura like parts of their body even I could not manipulate it that way.

"What do you recon? Do we attack at the first sight or ask questions?" Sirezech spoke several balls of demonic power was already floating in the air by him. I was hesitating I had looked over the boy for a long time and I wanted desperately to trust him. Still if he turned hostile we will have a lot of trouble stopping him. The decision I took was perhaps a bit foolish.

"We wait" I said firmly. Every breath seemed like a life time when a body finally came out of the hole in the ground. He was just as I remembered him, his bright golden hair and eyes like twin pools of deep cerulean blue. His favorite orange jumpsuit was in tatters, I knew that he was not fully conscious yet and watched as the golden aura sunk deep into his body. For a minute I saw him look right in my eyes before he fell down unconscious.

"Well that went well" Serafall Leviathan said. She was a beautiful young girl wearing a magical girl costume that showed her legs well. "Sure it did" Sirezech commented the orbs vanishing in the air. He went close to the blonde forming a bed underneath him with demonic power. I looked over to Rias and her peerage who stood guard over the still unconscious Issei. Vali was waking up with his power I didn't expect him to stay down for long it was only due to the effect of the dragon slayer he was knocked out in the first place. But this time another new guy had appeared in the place without me looking. It was a man wearing armor that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. I knew him by the flavor of his aura, it was that of the supreme yokai victorious fighting Buddha. He was the descendent of son goku; the first yokai to fill the void left by the tailed beasts.

"Vali I have come for you" he spoke. "So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

And we watched calmly as they left, after all there were more things at play here than what met the eyes. I have brought up Vali and I know him better than any other guy. He was not going to take orders from any one.

But even as they left I looked at the boy lying unconscious on a magical mattress. His presence here changed the course of fate and I was not sure whether it was good thing or not. After all different didn't always meant bad things just like our alliance with our mortal enemies.

Sirezech ordered his sister to take the boy with them as he himself waited with us for the arrival of our army.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE FIRST INSTALLMENT IN MY NEW STORY IT WILL NOT BE UPDATED REGULARLY GIVEN THAT I HAVE PROTECTOR'S PRIDE AS MY MOST IMPORTANT TARGET. READ AND REVIEW AND THERE MAY BE SOME TYPOS HERE AND THERE DO CONSIDER IT.


	2. Chapter 2

LEGEND OF THE TRUE SAGE

Hey friends I have decided to start a new story this time a cross over story between high school dxd and Naruto. But I am not abandoning my protector of pride story it's simply a side project an idea that won't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own shit neither high school dxd nor Naruto.

_**summary: in the world where gods and devils walk the earth; where skies are dyed red by the flames of dragons; this is the story of a boy brought back to life after three thousand years to once more be given a chance at the redemption.**_

A new day

Silence; Endless silence; I don't remember ever feeling this kind of silence. And yet I liked this overwhelming feeling, it was peaceful. I don't want to get up, I don't want to wake up; this silence and darkness is almost like a lover's embrace. It is almost like the times when I slept with Yugito.

Yugito, the only one I ever loved; only one to ever understand me and love me. Thinking off her brought painful memories back, but I don't want those memories I don't want to wake up. Still it felt like someone was calling me, calling me back to the world I left behind. The force is too much for me to ignore and even without thinking I opened my eyes.

PAGE BREAK

Rias was the only one in the room when the unconscious blonde opened his eyes. She tensed for a moment, barely conscious or not she wanted to take no chances with the boy. The raw display of power knocking out two of the strongest beings in one shot, this boy had definitely more than what met the eyes. Just looking at the person lying in the sofa no one could guess how powerful he truly was. Although on the surface he looked just as unassuming as Ise or Kiba she was aware for her kind looks always was a lie.

"So our guest is awake already? That's a good sign." Rias was shaken out of her thoughts when her brother's voice shook him out of her stupor. "Elder brother why are you still here?" her voice quivered, she was proud of her heritage and her brother but he was the ruler of underworld so his presence here was really a bad sign for the anti faction. "I had to be here, I had to ensure that his presence here bode no ill omen for my home" Sirezech was a very calm man in most of the time even now he was keeping his worries and tension behind his mask of confidence and beside him was the tall and enigmatic governor of the fallen angels.

"Who are you people?" the new voice surprised all three of them as they looked to see the blonde now sitting up. Naruto could feel his voice cracking from lack of use, how long had it been one or two decades. "Who are you guys and where am I?" he asked again.

Naruto felt weak, his body felt heavy, he tried to stand up only to fall down. "Easy there" the tall black haired male said before holding out his hand. It was strong, not buff but muscles in there were totally solid almost like Guy or Rock Lee. The man dragged him upright easily before settling him down on the sofa.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I am Azazel it is nice to meet you after three thousand years." Naruto could not believe his ears he could understand knowing his name he was famous after all; but three thousand years made no sense.

"You are kidding?" he croaked out loud, "no one can live that long." "Wrong, no mortal can live that long" this time it was the other guy with red flaming hair who spoke. That actually gave Naruto pause he had faced demonic beings before ageless and immortal beings he had seen sage toads over thousand years old. He harbors a being inside his body that is over millennium old.

Kurama could not believe his senses these people were not lying, they were not mortal the quality of the aura the black haired man possessed was almost as old as he. Unlike his host Kurama was not unaware this entire time, being a mass that is connected to the chakra pathways of the world he could sense the passage of time. "**He is telling the truth boy**" he intervened finally knowing that Naruto will hear it.

The booming voice of his oldest companion shook Naruto off his trance. He trusted Kurama with his life and if he was saying that these odd men were not mortal then there was hundred percent possibilities that he indeed right. But that led to the question were they hostile or not and he had just the way to check it.

Rias tensed at once as she felt the same aura from yesterday appear, although the amount was extremely small there was no mistaking the feeling of power in the aura. She looked at her brother for instruction but the new Lucifer was just as calm as before. "No need to worry my friend we are not enemies." Azazel spoke slowly and calmly. "I know" the answer was plain and simple and everyone could see the change in his posture.

No longer he felt weak or tired, in his place was a man guarded but with an unmistakable aura of power. "Rias leave us" Sirezech commanded as he also took a seat in the sofa facing Naruto directly while Azazel remained standing.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto was shocked into silence how do you even believe that everything you have worked for is gone; every fight I fought was for nothing. "So I have nothing else to live for" he whispered out to himself and the feeling hurt much more than he even wanted to imagine.

"Well that depends on how you see the world" the words came from Azazel who was watching the blonde with the greatest interest. "First of all you need to learn the world as it truly is" this time it was Sirezech who said to that.

"There is another world that overlaps with your own, one where supernatural beings exist, angels, devils and fallen angels it's not some fancy dream. I am a devil myself more specifically the ruler of devils the new Lucifer, and Azazel once used to be an angel but now he is the governor of fallen angels. For years we have watched over the earth and the mortals you intrigue us despite of being weak you possess a tenacity and will not seen in any where else but now we have peace or almost peace. You have done what were meant to do now you can take rest." The words meant almost nothing to Naruto except tell that he was a small fish on a large pond.

"And how do you suppose I do that? Everything I knew is over every single damn thing I cared about is gone. I am the lone relic of a long gone era" Naruto did not want to be awake; he wanted to go to back to the darkness, back to the silence. "I need time to think but thank you" he spoke finally standing up from the sofa and leaving the room.

PAGE BREAK

For hours Naruto walked along the streets of the city, full of life, joy and warmth. In a lot of ways it was not so unlike Konoha, while definitely the some buildings were twice as high as the hokage building most were still much like the small home like structures he had witnessed ages ago. But one thing he could sense or rather could not sense that was the distinct hum of chakra. 'How can the chakra become extinct that one thing is the life force of us of the other freaks I could understand but how can a human live without it.' Naruto was confused and he was not the only one, '**this indeed makes no sense but that can wait I can sense a hostile power looming close' **Kurama's booming voice stopped him. While Naruto could sense the evil intents to a degree without resorting to his tenet's power it was nothing compared to what the great beast was capable of.

'let him come, I can deal with any who comes in my way' Naruto thought back to Kurama, he was more than confident in his powers and with the age of shinobi gone there was no way anyone could match his combat prowess. 'And even if they could the worst they have to offer will be the greatest gift I can have now' Naruto was tired; he was tired of fighting an endless war his whole life.

The fourth shinobi war was supposed to be when he won his long deserving rest but instead he was thrust in a foreign world and now someone was attempting to attack him. The motherfucker was in for a great deal of pain of that much he was certain. He stopped in his tracks waiting for whoever it was daring to approach him.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto watched keenly the area he was sure the being was coming from but the only thing that came out was a small black cat. Now any other person would have been lured into a false sense of security but not Naruto as he had sensed accurately the small change in direction. The swing of the scythe hit only air missing the blonde completely. The grim reaper was astonished, he had sensed a soul long overdue and hunted but the attack was evaded now if this was some devil or fallen angel then he could understand but it made no sense the being was surely a human.

Naruto watched the being closely he was wearing a black hooded robe and carrying a scythe much like Hidan once did. He could sense a strange kind of power emanating from the person but he could not identify it. He created a shadow clone seal-less, it felt good to have use chakra after so many days it felt liberating somehow. He himself kept his presence hidden slowly absorbing the chakra of the world activating his powerful sage mode, the eyes changed into the eyes of a toad as a yellowish pigment appeared below his eyes. He watched the attacker he had a different life signature from anything he had seen so far, that alone put him in alert. Following his silent command the shadow clone appeared at the back of the being but keeping a fair distance to avoid the deadly weapon. The plan was simple to seek an opening and defeat, he didn't want to kill, there were a lot of things he needed to know first.

"Why are you attacking me without reason" the shadow clone hissed out only to lean back and avoid the attacking swipe from the scythe. Naruto frowned there was no way that scythe could reach him then what was the attack was it similar to how he himself elongated blades by the application of chakra. Two more clones appeared beside him before vanishing in a burst of speed. Two rasengans forming in their hands before they slammed in the robed figure's back throwing him to the ground. Now Naruto was sure any mortal would die from taking hit of a rasengan unless using some protective jutsu but this creature only groaned in pain before standing up again. This time he moved himself, dodging the furious swipes of the scythe he moved in the creature's range. He slammed his fist in to the humanoid's chest before hitting it with a sage chakra powered rasengan that did the job.

Now as he stood in front of the downed attacker trying to figure out what he should do next. He would have to interrogate the being but that was a given; the question was where to do that. The only viable solution was to bring this creature to Sirezech and Azazel. They were certainly friendly.

PAGE BREAK

"So what can you tell me about the freak unconscious over there" Naruto asked Azazel seeing as the other man was not there anymore. Azazel just had his suspicions were confirmed as he watched the unconscious grim reaper, from the amount of aura the grim reaper was medium level but that meant he was as strong as the high level devil and Naruto had defeated him without resorting to much more powerful attacks he possessed.

With the threat of Kaos brigade looming all over the world he wanted to have the blond on their side. "The one you just called freak is a grim reaper an agent working for the god of death" Azazel said revealing the skull that was the symbol of every reaper, "they hunt the deceased souls with their scythe but I don't know why this one attacked you. The only thing I do know however is there will be a lot more of them after you and all of them will be stronger than this one." Naruto could detect the faint bit of fear as well as excitement in the tone of the taller man and his curiosity was piqued. He went to face the robed being now identified as a grim reaper; he did not want to admit even after facing all of the nine tailed beasts in combat the hollow eye sockets chilled his spine. "What about the scythe? It is not an ordinary weapon" he spoke the amount of energy imbued in the weapon was not certainly normal. Azazel nodded he was impressed at the perception level of the shinobi, "no it is not. This weapon is tied to his life force and acts as a homing beacon. One scratch form it and any mortal soul will perish."

Naruto contemplated the words he knew what a homing beacon was and if the man was serious then within moments he will be neck deep in grim reapers. He was not afraid of death but he was not exactly looking forward for it as well; not when he didn't know what he was being hunted for. Azazel looked the blonde's jaw tightening before adding, "but you don't have to worry I have added several barriers to the building now no reaper can sense this building even if they stand outside."

Azazel turned to face the reaper now waking up forming a small dagger of light in his hand he stabbed it in the reaper's shoulder blade. The skull's eye sockets glowed in rage as he swallowed the pain without a grunt of pain, "Who sent you after him?" Azazel whispered applying pressure on the dagger driving it deeper. "No one" the reaper hissed its voice cold and furious, "he is a soul long beyond his time and he carries two souls; that is illegal for a mortal". This actually stopped Azazel cold, he had not considered the ramification of a mortal so old, this went against the old laws as it was and he needed to play his hand soon. He created a spear in his other hand and drove it straight through the reaper's skull destroying every trace of the being.

"What did he mean that's illegal?" Naruto was frowning by now. Azazel contemplated the words he was about to say, "Naruto, more than two thousand years ago after the great war between the religions had ended and then some rules were formed to protect the world so that the end war didn't begin early. Your very being disturbs those laws, your existence as a being that is more than three thousand years old is against the law, your soul has escaped the tides of time over it and that is the problem. I don't know how you survived all those years without so much as the scratch of time on it that should be impossible even for some on like us." Azazel paused

"**Naruto, I am sure that man is not telling the whole truth while I don't sense any ill intention from him, I am sure he is not without his plans." **Kurama the mightiest of the tailed beasts' voice boomed in Naruto's head. '_So what do you suggest_' Naruto thought back. "**Let me talk to him directly" **Kurama grinned the fallen angel was strong almost as strong as his host and he wanted to have a go at him.

PAGE BREAK

Azazel once more felt himself at the edge as he felt the power of the ancient beast saturate the air. Now he could clearly determine, this aura was at least twice the amount of all five dragon kings put together truly a god slayer power. Never before was there someone who Azazel wanted to fight against so badly. The battle instincts of the warrior angel class were waking up inside him but he forced himself to lock eyes with the now silted red eyes of the blonde demon host.

"**You are hiding something leader of the fallen angels and I don't like when someone tries to manipulate me." **Kurama's killing intent was weighing down heavily on Azazel who smirked at the sound of the first nine-tails. "Well I can tell you but there is no fun in that why don't you make me talk?" Azazel was smiling full blown twelve pitch black wings erupted from his back floating up in the air.

Naruto cracked knuckles as he prepared for combat against one of the strongest beings, but before he could act a transport magic circle spread beneath Naruto's feet. Azazel watched him disappear in a flash of light before disappearing himself. He needed to see firsthand what the true power of the blonde is, and as far as he knew Naruto only understood the language of fists and if he wanted the power of the nine tails on their side against Kaos brigade then he needed to convince him.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. ON NEXT CHAPTER THE FIGHT BETWEEN NARUTO AND AZAZEL WILL HAPPEN. NOW ON TO THE PAIRINGS I WILL NOT MAKE IT A HAREM FOR ONE THING I ABSOLUTELY SUCK IN THOSE KIND OF WRITINGS AND RIAS IS OUT OF BOUNDS ANY ONE ELSE IS UP FOR GRABS SO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

LEGEND OF THE TRUE SAGE

Hey friends I have decided to start a new story this time a cross over story between high school dxd and Naruto. But I am not abandoning my protector of pride story it's simply a side project an idea that won't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own shit neither high school dxd nor Naruto.

_**summary: in the world where gods and devils walk the earth; where skies are dyed red by the flames of dragons; this is the story of a boy brought back to life after three thousand years to once more be given a chance at the redemption.**_

_**THE LORD OF THE FALLEN SERAPH**_

I am Azazel; you guessed it right the fallen angel dude. You know I always was not a fallen angel. There was a time when my wings were as white as snow but those days are long gone and to be truthful I do miss those days. I was born from the creator's curiosity, that's what I represented his endless thirst for knowledge thirst to create and learn. As one of the very first of my kind I was strong and like all of them I inherited the battle prowess and lust for it. The early days were peaceful as I remember them. When all I cared for was watching the humans interact with each other and learn as much as I can. But as an angle I could not perceive their emotions and that left me frustrated.

Then I found that land; the land cursed by the gods themselves. The humans there lived under the constant warfare; peace was an alien concept to them. Surprisingly enough they still loved, they still smiled and that piqued my interest. How a species so fragile can burn with so much life energy. Watching over them changed me before I could know it, I was no longer an angle I was able to feel their emotions and I liked it. Slowly there was more like me us who could learn their ways who wanted to feel the joy and passion like the mortals. The creator and my brethren despised us, they deemed us unworthy and we were banished that was two thousand years ago. That was when Grigori was born, the fallen angels we named our selves. In a way it was liberating the chains of the angel race no longer bound us and we were free to interact with mortals.

Now before me stood the last remnant of that age, of the people who unknowingly gave birth to the fallen angels. The power in his veins was filling my consciousness with battle lust and I longed to test my mettle against him.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto was disoriented for a moment when was transferred suddenly, it was lot like the flying thunder god jutsu only that this used something different than chakra. He fixed his eyes on the figure floating ahead; his twelve pitch black wings spread blocking light. Naruto didn't need to tap in Kurama's chakra to know the battle lust this man was pouring off and his elongated canines bared in a smirk.

"Welcome to the training field of the Grigori; here we can let loose without a thought for the surroundings" Azazel spoke his hand clutching a spear formed of condensed light. "If you want to know the truth or want my help you will have to prove worthy; can you do that Lord of the Yokai." He spoke his eyes fixed on the man on the ground. The man smirked and at the same instant Azazel felt a rapidly approaching source of power. He side stepped to dodge a big ball of spiraling energy held in the hand of an identical looking copy of the man. Without missing a beat he drove the spear straight through his back and the body just disappeared in smoke.

"Shadow-clones; they always were your favorite technique" Azazel commented dryly, forming another spear in his hand and throwing it at Naruto. "Yes but doesn't mean that was all I could do" Naruto replied back vanishing form his place in burst of speed dodging the spear effortlessly. Azazel was shocked as found the man right before him in the air wrapped in a golden shroud of flames; patterns of seal running all over his body. 'Oh fuck' he thought as the shinobi swung his fist at him with all the power of a rampaging rhino.

The hit threw Azazel through the air until he managed to gain control of his flight. There was already a bruise marring his handsome face. "You are good but I am better" he taunted raising his hand and concentrating his aura around the palm. Naruto tensed as bolts of light spears flew at him in rapid speeds. He pushed his Kurama's chakra induced speed to the maximum as he dodged them left and right. Slowly closing the distance but this was easier said than done as soon enough Azazel added his another palm to the game and the number of the light arrows multiplied.

"**You have run enough this time show this winged freak what a host of the tailed beast can do" **Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's mind, the ancient beast burning with battle lust infecting him as well. 'As you wish partner' Naruto thought back; the chakra shroud around him bubbled as countless arms formed of pure chakra shot out. He concentrated hard on his chakra as the chakra arms formed rasengans.

Azazel was surprised as his onslaught of light arrows was met head on with those spiraling sphere of chakra. He concentrated harder and the speed of formation of arrows increased but even then it was a deadlock, the boy was better than he had expected. In the hindsight it was his mistake he had seen the boy fight before and he should have known that he didn't give up no matter what the odds were.

'if this continues then I would need to use my balance breaker' Azazel thought but at once corrected himself as he saw the barrier around the field breaking from the outpouring of the power. He was not fighting for life and death no matter what his instincts told him. He clenched his palms in a fist stopping the arrows but that proved to be a mistake as a lone chakra hand with the sphere approached him. Azazel did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his wings around him in a protective cocoon.

Naruto saw the arrows stop but he was too late to stop the chakra arm from shoving the rasengan to Azazel's body. However he need not worry as the rasengan failed to penetrate the winged defense and he let the attack fizzle out. "I hope you have seen enough" Naruto yelled still wrapped in the tailed beast chakra shroud.

"Oh yeah I have seen more than enough" Azazel spoke gliding down, his wings smoking from blocking the powerful attack. "Then you owe me some answers" Naruto spoke still not letting his guard down. Azazel cursed inside as he noticed the change in attitude of the ninja, his stupid battle lust had almost managed to alienate the one he need on his side. "I am sorry but truly I held no ill intention toward you" he spoke drawing back his wings inside his back.

Naruto locked his eyes to the black haired fallen angel, "I know that already, in this form I can feel your emotions and you were burning with pure battle urge. Just like now you are full of guilt". He had no grudge for the fight in fact he was proud to hold his own against one of the strongest supernatural existences. The only reason he was pissed because the man had tried to hide secrets from him. Born and brought up in the veil of secrecy very few men understood the importance of secrets better than him. And he hated when someone kept secrets from him, secrets that could very well claim his life.

"Naruto as long as you live as a human the grim reapers will keep hunting you and there is no way to stop it. The only alternative is to give up on your humanity; I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to appear as I am doing it only to manipulate you, I wanted you to discover it yourself." Azazel spoke "to be truthful I am tired of the wars between angels, fallen angels and devils. I am tired of watching my comrades fade into nothing. Unlike you we don't get a burial or a grave we scatter in thousand little particle and fade away so I proposed peace and for the first time in all of creation it appeared that true peace will occur." The words reminded Naruto of the time when he stood side by side with the shinobi of all the ninja villages fighting to protect the freedom of the people. Once before he had faced overwhelming odds and then he had prevailed even at the cost of countless sacrifices.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. Azazel didn't really get the question but he knew more question was about to follow. "I was not there for the aftermath of the great devastation, I don't even remember if we won or lose. So I want to know if there was anything good coming out of it, did we really succeed." Naruto spoke he was tired, he was going to get involved in a war that reminded him of his past. "Why does it matter?" Azazel asked truly confused, even after watching the mortals for over three millenniums he was surprised at the working of their brains. Even Vali still surprised him and he brought him up from two year old.

"The war tore apart the continent, you had won but not without a price; there were no elemental countries no hidden villages any more. The life that you knew was gone with the war, the remaining shinobis decided to give up on the violence. So in a way you won but the era is not as gone as you expect there are still links and you need to discover them yourself. But as a being over four thousand years I have learned a valuable lesson, don't look back on your decisions. The only thing you can do is look forward." Azazel spoke

PAGE BREAK (Azazel pov)

I felt like a fucking hypocrite telling the kid to keep looking forward when even now I would think of the regrets I have. I had learned one thing that Naruto despite all of his pretenses and harsh past still retained a bit of his innocence and passion that made him so unpredictable and dangerous. Here was someone I needed desperately on the Gremory team; with the red heavenly dragon they will be going through countless strong battles and I seriously hoped that having Naruto as a support will help Ise grow to his full potential.

And in a way I knew Naruto's greatest desire; in his entire life he wanted only one wanted one thing a family. I believed that Rias and her servants can truly fill up the void and more than ever he needed it.

PAGE BREAK

"Trust me kid you are not the only one who has bloody past" Azazel spoke letting out a sigh. "The girl you saw when you first woke up is Rias Gremory. Her team is full of people with past like you and still they are like a family. I am not telling you to decide anything in the end its all your decision."

Naruto heard the words but truly they were meaningless, he had stopped taking words on face value. The only question that remained what was he supposed to do; he knew almost next to nothing of this world and already had a bounty on his head. 'Kurama what do you suggest?' Naruto thought he was lost, even in his tenure as shinobi he never faced situation like this. '**What do you have to lose? Try them I can sense no ill intention from this fallen angel and may be in that place you will have what you searched all your life. The void in your mind will be finally filled.' **Kurama's voice replied back.

'But giving up on my humanity? Will that not be a greater price than what I am willing to pay?' Naruto thought he could read through the lines and he knew exactly what Azazel wanted from him. "**Boy you have not been human for your entire life. You always were something different. Marked by the fates remember the grand old geezer of a toad. You have not fulfilled your destiny yet the fight is still going on" K**urama's words were true still it hurt, in a way it was the thing Obito spoke of. The identity that he had built over years had just been taken from him in one moment and that hurt more than he wanted.

He took a deep breath recalling the words his godfather had taught him during his travels. He used to say that when life placed you in a situation where you don't know what to do just follow your heart; even if it went against you have ever learned. Naruto had always believed those words and once more he decided to trust his late mentor. "Azazel I want to know them and I want them to know me. Then I will decide if I want to join you or not but there is one thing I will need." Naruto took a deep breath, "you will have to be completely honest with me. I have lived a life of secrecy and this time I want no more of it."

Azazel always knew Naruto would ask for this and he had no reason to deny his request. "I will so long as it is something that will concern you or those you come to think as your family I will share everything with you." Naruto nodded before holding his fist high. Azazel smirked it was a strange gesture that the original hachibi host had designed to share the feelings; the weird part was years later the gesture was famous amongst the youth. He bumped his fist with the host of first Kyuubi, the rightful lord of yokai.

Author's note: ok so here is the second chapter, the story will continue from the sixth light novel. As the pairing so far you have voted for koneko and akeno. Well I can work with both of them but think about others. The clues I left in last chapter would make two characters the closest for the position. The two cat sisters; have you guys wondered about kuroka as naruto's partner. While I will go for the one with highest vote I want you guys to think more on that matter. And by the way I can do with a beta any one interested please pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

LEGEND OF THE TRUE SAGE

Hey friends I have decided to start a new story this time a cross over story between high school dxd and Naruto. But I am not abandoning my protector's pride story it's simply a side project an idea that won't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own shit neither high school dxd nor Naruto.

_**summary: in the world where gods and devils walk the earth; where skies are dyed red by the flames of dragons; this is the story of a boy brought back to life after three thousand years to once more be given a chance at the redemption.**_

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and feeling my story to be worthy of following or adding to the favorite list; I really am grateful.

GHOSTS OF THE PAST part one

Naruto had returned with the enigmatic fallen angel leader to the familiar building once more. He had decided to get to know this Rias person a chance, if Kurama felt there was merit to the suggestion and finally he could have a family then he was all for it. The first thing he noticed upon the return trip was the life force surrounding the building, there was an aura of happiness surrounding the building now. Azazel strode in to the building motioning him to follow behind. The sun was rising by then and first light of the day filled Naruto with hope.

Rias was arguing to her second in command and her childhood friend Akeno when a loud noise of throat clearing disturbed her. She was not surprised to see Azazel sitting in the sofa and smiling impishly, the fallen angel governor was invisible to their senses when he wanted it to be and she had learned to accept it. What surprised her was the person standing behind the sofa, the deep blue eyes and the sun kissed blonde hair was trademark of the person his brother referred to her as the first nine tailed fox.

She was about to ask the question when Ise beat her to it. "Umm sensei! Why is Kyuubi-san here?" Issei was confused and a bit worried, he had not forgotten the display of power earlier and it filled him with apprehensiveness.

"It is very simple. He is here to stay as a guest and may eventually join you." Azazel's voice was jovial but unlike others he had not missed slight twitch of Naruto's chakra at being referred to as Kyuubi. That in itself was strange for he knew the boy was in tune with the beast inside, they were now almost one entity.

Rias composed herself fastest, "but who decided that?" her voice was hard. She was not sure about the blonde yet and he had injured her beloved Ise which didn't make him popular to her.

Naruto could sense the apprehensiveness of the persons surrounding him. He could sense how the brown haired boy was gathering energy in his left hand, his sharp eye catching the tensed muscle of the other lean blonde haired boy and the girl in green mesh. Only one who seemed at ease was the black haired beauty Rias was talking to earlier. He sighed, this was expected and only proved that this bunch of people were no stranger to fight.

"Hello everyone" he spoke at last "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the last remaining ninja of the shinobi ages. I possess absolutely no threat to any of you…." Then he as an afterthought he added "as long as you don't attack me first, I hope we get along well." He finished with his trademark grin.

Rias could sense absolutely no ill intent from the boy before her; more over the cool controlled of power that he released reminded her of her cousin. Still there was one question, "why were underground and why did you attack Ise-kun?" she asked her voice still impassive.

Naruto locked eyes with the busty crimson haired devil, "I don't actually remember why I was there, my memory of those few days are rather faded and as for why I attacked the boy over there; I cannot be sure really but I guess in that situation my mind treated them as threat to me and as such I acted so aggressively" Naruto replied honestly.

A slow smile spread over Rias's lips the dialect Naruto used was ancient and only her gift as the devil allowed her to understand his words. "Then welcome to the occult research club I am Rias Gremory. Please treat me well" she spoke bowing her head.

Following her lead the black haired beauty also bowed, "I am Akeno Himejima please treat me well." "I am Koneko Tojue, please treat me well" The small white haired girl spoke her tone even and emotion less. "I am Asia Argento I am really happy to meet you Naruto san I truly hope we can be friends" the blonde haired girl in the green robe like dress greeted him cheerfully. Her warm personality was like the healing jutsu Naruto remembered Sakura or Tsunade baa-chan using; it filled his mind with the warm memories.

'Kurama can you feel it' Naruto thought but he received no reply. Not that he had really expected one; he knew the beast still held much bitterness in his heart. He listened almost carelessly as the next three members introduced themselves. The one who however caught his eye was the brown haired teen may be one year younger to him. He was slightly dumb looking reminding Naruto of his younger days. Finally he grinned at them, "it was good to meet you, and I really hope we get well together."

PAGE BREAK

The next two days had been the most peaceful Naruto had ever lived. However unfortunately it was also the most boring time he had ever spent. No missions, no training and no more prejudice he felt lighter than he felt in years and he was bored out of his mind. Naruto never was one to sit and wait something out; he had always been in the thick of it. It was a complex feeling on one hand he was tired of the endless fighting but on the other hand he desperately needed something motivate him something that would make him feel alive.

He could not go out in to the city until mastering the language of the local people and time perfectly. Even now he had a hundred clones reading the books Akeno had provided him with. He didn't mind reading the books at least it gave him something to do but still he found learning languages to be more complicated than mastering sealing arts. 'Well at least this time I have some human teacher rather than amphibian' he thought to himself, before pausing in his tracks. He had forgotten about his summons in the confusion. 'Well time to rectify the mess' he thought before tearing a small bit of skin from his finger with the elongated canine. The blood splattered on the ground as Naruto moved through his familiar hand-seals with blazing speed.

Naruto pumped as little amount of chakra he could push in to the jutsu. He was a guest in the old building and didn't dare to summon something larger than a pup. While before the war it wouldn't have been a problem but right now his chakra was at least ten times more potent than he was before. The design of the seal spread on the ground but nothing happened. Naruto frowned, this was not supposed to happen; the toads could not die like this. They had been before the sage of sixth path's time the true children of the chakra; he pumped some more of his chakra at least doubling the amount but again nothing happened. Naruto felt his hopes dying, he had expected to find one link that tied the two times something that would be an anchor for him but all he got was despair.

The last shinobi let out a sigh; he had felt the person standing outside the room for a while. "You can come in Himejima-san, you know that I can sense you just fine" he called out.

Akeno pouted he didn't want the blonde to treat her like an unknown but the boy was too stubborn. Akeno didn't know what was about the boy that attracted her but not only was he cute, he was way hotter than Issei. She still liked the brown haired boy after all he had accepted her despite of knowing her past, making him the second person since Rias to do so but still in Naruto there was something that turned her on.

"Aww! Naruto-kun that's not fair I told you to call me Akeno." She said in a seductive whisper, "May be you would like to have some more incentive to call me that." She whispered bringing her face close to the whiskered cheek of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto shivered in excitement as the voice was arousing him, 'this is no good I am not like my godfather that useless pervert'. Thinking of Jiraiya sent new pangs of pain through his chest, that man was the one who shaped his entire ideology and Naruto loved him despite of his flaws.

"Thinking once more of the past" Akeno knew the look in the shinobi's eyes. It appeared in her own eyes whenever she thought of the life she enjoyed with her parents.

Naruto didn't answer at first, he was still confused about he felt in this world; on one hand he had been given a second chance at life without the constant threat for life and on other hand he still felt alone the club members were certainly good and he loved interacting with them. But still their personalities were too much of a reminder of what he had lost. "Yes sometimes it becomes unavoidable" Naruto muttered his eyes staring on ahead but looking nowhere.

The dream of having his entire team grow up and have families together becoming the hokage of the village seemed so far away, never again will he meet Yugito, Sakura-chan or have arguments with Sasuke.

**PAGE BREAK**

There were many things Akeno could say but in the end the words meant nothing. "Maybe you should go out in the city enjoy the day" she whispered pressing her considerable assets in the strong back of the blonde boy. She was more than aware of the effect her body had on the males and she enjoyed it. That was the reason she acted dominatrix because in the end she had never found someone who could match her in every move.

Naruto felt the feeling of pleasure spreading through his body; even when he didn't want to he was being aroused. "It seems like a good idea" he managed to speak; now he realized why Jiraiya acted like that; the feeling of pleasure was too much to ignore.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto walked along the streets of the city, Akeno hanging from his left arm. "So why were you here this time? Should not you have classes like others" he asked after a while of silence. Akeno smiled sweetly at the question, the boy was just too naïve. "Don't be such a spoil sport; cant I just I want to spend time with my favorite shinobi?" she spoke concealing her laughter and batting her eye lashes.

Naruto blushed a deep red; "is it just you or all of the devils are like this" he asked. This girl was breaking through his shields like they even weren't there and he was trained by one of the greatest pervert to ever live. He had designed the sexy jutsu for crying out loud, he was the closest damn thing there was to immune to the lure of flesh.

Akeno pretended that she didn't even hear the question before quickly steering Naruto towards the mall she frequented. However she had barely taken three steps forward when she had the sense of being watched over. "Do you sense it as well" she whispered, the slight nod of Naruto's head confirmed her doubt.

But still that left the question of who it was; for one thing it was neither fallen angel nor devil in nature. "Akeno-san you should get away from here, I recognize this power and things are about to get messy here" Naruto spoke his tone of speaking changed into a much more determined and dangerous one. Akeno shivered the commanding tone of the voice and the inner confidence turning her on. "I am staying" she said in a determined voice, "I am the queen of Rias Gremory not some weak human girl. You have to protect".

The passion in her voice stopped Naruto's rebuttal, in a way it was similar to the females he was familiar with. A small thin smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes storing nature chakra in his pathways. His pupils changed to resemble that of a toads and orange color forming below his eyes. During the war his mastery of sage chakra had reached a point never imagined before even by the toads. He focused on the countless number of life forces present in the area, filtering the humans from super natural beings until he had zoned into the very being stalking him.

Akeno froze as she felt the energy signature of the blonde shinobi changed significantly, in a way it became nearly untraceable. Still the outpour of the energy increase at least by multiple folds. She followed him as he moved through the busy street like an arrow released from the bow. While not nearly as fast as a knight his speed was still formidable and Akeno was having a hard time catching up with him. 'I was right he is impressive even without using that power' she thought, but her musings came to an abrupt halt when she saw the said boy dodge a strike from the scythe that would have taken his head clean off.

Naruto had sensed the incoming strike of the scythe from afar and just a slight lowering of his head allowed the deadly weapon to pass over his head harmlessly. He had already formed a rasengan in his hand and thrusted his deadly sphere of chakra forward but he found the attack blocked by the staff section of the scythe. He only had a brief glance of the hooded skull that marked it as a grim reaper before it disappeared from the place. Appearing behind him already the blade in mid swing the servant of lord of dead felt he was about to win.

Akeno pushed her demonic power forward, forming spears of ice forcing the grim reaper to dodge. She didn't let go however thunder clouds formed in the sky before striking down repeatedly. She snarled in frustration as the reaper dodged or blocked her attacks with relative ease.

Naruto sighed in relief as the sure fatal strike never came, one cross shaped hand-seal later four more clones appeared by his side. However he could sense the rapidly incoming sources of power, many more grim reapers all in this amount of power drew closer. '**Boy you need to end this soon' **Kurama's loud voice confirmed the conclusion Naruto had reached, he could not afford to elongate the fight not when Akeno had been dragged into it. He scanned the area his sage mode pinpointing the movement of the reaper in spite of his enormous speed. 'Gotcha' he thought with fierce satisfaction as the reaper in its attempts to dodge the endless attacks Akeno sent at him came closer to him than before.

Akeno felt the familiar and terrible energy once more, she could no longer see the skull head but she didn't dare to let her attacks cease. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a golden flame like aura wrap around Naruto's body, black seal-markings spread all over his body and the power she identified as that of the Kyuubi's saturated the air. She could not dare to take her eyes off him but he vanished from his spot, it was pure speed that much she was certain but in the very least it matched that of Kiba and that boy was the fastest knight she had the chance to know. The only thing she saw was a golden flash and the next thing she heard was an explosion of immense power.

Naruto didn't held back this time, a large rasengan formed in his hand as he dashed with all of his speed. The agent of lord of death didn't even have a clue when the much more powerful attack hit him. The rasengan that broke through rocks without an effort had done its job. Naruto was about to let the power fade away when he had to freeze, his body wrecked up with incredible pain. Pain unlike anything he had ever known.

**PAGE BREAK**

Azazel was in the process of lecturing Ise, when the tracking charm he had placed on Naruto wore off. "Fuck" the fallen angel governor cursed out loud in a way that didn't suit his character but this time he was desperate. "Issei gather others and meet me in the park you were stabbed. Do it fast" he growled out loud, before vanishing in an explosion of speed.

Akeno could not believe her eyes, she was surrounded by grim reapers, and judging by their levels of power they were all stronger than her by a large margin. Naruto had already taken out two more, but his energy is dwindling with time as if the wound he sustained fed on it. She just hoped help was on its way.

Naruto crumpled down the chakra cloak vanishing without a trace. He was weak, even after all the years of training as a shinobi he was no match to this reapers. All it took was three shallow scratches and already he felt worse than he had felt against fighting pain and these new lot used something like jutsus to block most of his attacks. "In the end I die without doing anything" he whispered as the pain brought him to his knees.

**PAGE BREAK (NARUTO'S POV)**

When I opened my eyes again everything was so peaceful, I didn't hurt anymore. Standing up from the couch I was surprised, this looked like my apartment. The place I lived for the entire life of mine. Was I dreaming then? No the memories seemed vivid enough. I tried calling to the fur ball but for the first time in my life I was alone in my body.

May be this is after life; then is this paradise? But I don't think I am worthy of that. Not with so much blood on my hands. I walked forward guided by the instinct to where the door was. But before I could go there I had to stop cold. There were two doors in the place of one. A sound of singing was filling my mind steadily; I remember this song it was our song. It was the song I used to sing with Yugito in the nights of full moon.

I still remember the urge. We were happy; we were tired of the bloodshed. We dreamt of having a family somewhere far from the feud of the shinobi business. As if controlled by some divine power I turned back.

There she was, wearing the same white clothe she loved wearing so much after our love making. Her eyes glittered with unspoken mirth, her hair flowing behind her. She was the goddess, who changed my life; who taught me to live instead of just surviving.

"Hime" the word slipped my mouth before I could think, that was what I called her. For she was princess to me; my feet guided me to her even without my thinking. There was so much I wanted to tell her, tell her I was sorry for failing to saving her; tell her I was sorry for breaking my word to her; for leaving her alone. But I could not, as she opened her arms to embrace my shame melted away; this was the only reality.

Her scent was the same, her warmth so familiar to me. "Is this dream, or am I dead?" I whispered in her ear. If this was a dream then I didn't want it to end and if I was dead then it made no difference to me. "It is what you want it to be" her voice the same melodious one I loved hearing so much. "You can go back to finish the job you left unfinished or you can move on to the afterlife where I wait for you" her words so soft yet felt so heavy; I wanted to be with her but for the sake of my loved ones for her sake I wanted to try to bring peace once more. With the curse of the shinobis over with me there was a chance I would succeed. Also Akeno was there surrounded by the numerous grim reapers.

I could not leave her to die not when I could go back and save her. I had failed to save the ones I care about in one life; I didn't want to repeat it. And just like always my princess knew what I was thinking even without me uttering the words. "Go back Naruto; I will always be here waiting for you. My love; I will be here my time is over but not yours. Live it to fullest, the way you taught me to live" she whispered. I knew my time was running out, "I am sorry, so sorry I could not be there when you needed me most. I couldn't save you from akatsuki" I whispered to her. She only smiled before placing her lips on mine, her love pouring off her. I understood everything from just that kiss; she didn't blame me but most importantly her love continued even beyond the grave.

I stood there as she faded away; I was not worried for I knew I would see her every time I needed her. Her memories would guide me but for the time being I only had one thing to do. That was to live.

**PAGE BREAK**

Azazel blocked the scythe's slash with his light spear. Naruto was behind him still alive but fading away fast. The members of Rias's group were struggling against the attack of high level reapers but so far they were still unhurt. Suddenly a great amount of power started building up behind him; this was a much larger concentration of the yokai power than he had ever witnessed. One glance behind revealed the towering figure of huge fox demon. The tails flickered around the air before lashing them out, penetrating through the bodies of the grim reapers around the space with incredible speed. Azazel glanced at the towering spectral figure. It was as menacing as it was beautiful. The reapers perished in a flash as the nine tailed figure finally died down revealing the crouched body of the blonde shinobi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE IN THE BETWEEN THE TIME FRAME OF FIFTH AND SIXTH LIGHT NOVEL. IN THIS CHAPTER I BEGIN THE NEW ARC THAT WILL DELVE NARUTO'S PAST. HOWEVER I MUST MAKE ONE THING CLEAR NARUTO IS NOT GOING TO BECOME A DEVIL. YES HE WILL WORK CLOSELY WITH THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB BUT HE WILL NOT JOIN THEM AS TRUE MEMBER. THE STORIES OF THIS PARTICULAR CROSSOVER MAINLY DELVES IN THE MANNER OF A DEVIL NARUTO WITH GOD LIKE POWERS BUT I WANT TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, ALTHOUGH NARUTO WILL BE A MAOU LEVEL POWERHOUSE, HE WILL NOT BE INVINCIBLE. WITHOUT RESORTING TO THE SAGE MODE HE CAN NOT EVEN BEAT AKENO IN STRAIGHT UP POWER MAYBE DRAW EVEN WHILE IN SAGE MODE HE IS MORE OR LESS STRONGER THAN ALL OF THE OCCULT AND RESEARCH CLUB MEMBERS EXCEPT ISE IN BALANCE BREAKER. IN HIS KYUUBI SHROUD MODE ONE HE IS STRONGER THAN THE TRIANA AND IN THE MODE TWO HE IS MORE OR LESS EQUAL TO VALI IN HIS EMPERIO JUGGERNAUT DRIVE. AND THE NEW THING I HAVE PLANNED FOR HIM WILL TAKE HIM TIME TO MASTER BUT IN THE COMPLETE FORM HE CAN MATCH MOST OF THE GODS IN A WAY IN THAT MODE HE IS A LIVING WALKING LONGINUS.

I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND THE VOTING FOR THE PARTNER IS STILL ON AND I NEED A BETA SO ANYONE INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME.


End file.
